This invention relates generally to models of anatomial organs, and more particularly, to an arrangement for modeling anatomical organs, members, and sections having multiple substructures, spaces, and subvolumes.
For many years practitioners of the arts of medical research and modeling have combined their efforts to produce models of anatomical organs, members, and sections, primarily to facilitate medical instruction and learning. Most commonly, an anatomical model will show the three-dimensional configuration of the subject being modeled, and may also include information pertaining to the relationship with other body parts. One example of a structural model system is the well-known skeletal model. In the conventional skeletal model, the various bone members are each replicated three-dimensionally and connected to other bone members to illustrate the cooperation between such members. Such a modeling system is well-suited for representing sequentially communicating body parts, but can not be used to represent the relationship of body members or organs contained within other members or organs. Additionally, such a modeling system does not illustrate to the medical student the location, in a three-dimensional sense, of the modeled body part within the body or other organ.
A known modeling scheme which has been utilized to represent structure, organs, and volumes within an organ contains a plurality of transverse longitudinal sections whereby such interior parts are visible in sequential sections. Such a sectional modeling scheme, however, does not afford the medical student an opportunity to observe the three-dimensional configuration of the substructures and spaces. Also, essential information is lost concerning structures situated within the organ and between the transverse sections. The visualization of all pertinent information concerning the substructures would require an extremely large number of such sections. However, the resulting model would be very cumbersome and inconvenient to use and would nevertheless require a large effort on the part of the student to perceive a three-dimensional figure from such a multiplicity of sections.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a modeling arrangement for an anatomical organ wherein the relationship between structures, members, spaces, volumes, and other organs, contained within the organ being modeled, can be represented three-dimensionally.
It is another object of this invention to provide a modeling arrangement wherein the relative locations of one or more structures or volumes within a member can be represented three-dimensionally.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a modeling arrangement wherein various substructures and volumes internal to an organ or body section being modeled can be identified easily.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an anatomical model which is suitable for use in conjunction with a written learning program.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an anatomical model of a brain which shows three-dimensionally predetermined portions within the brain.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a three-dimensional model showing the spatial relationships between selected forebrain structures, including the lateral ventricle, basal ganglia, internal capsule, and dorsal thalamus.